Under Age Marriage
by Hinamori Hikari
Summary: Pernikahan sudah didepan mata dan keputusan mutlak Haruno serta Uchiha tidak bisa diubah. Sasori harus memutar otak agar adik kecilnya tidak terlibat pernikahan muda yang konyol itu. /"Sudahlah Sas, itu namanya takdir kita jadi besan"/ Itachi bahagia mendengar Sasuke menikah, namun Sasori sebaliknya. /"Demi Tuhan Chi, mereka masih terlalu muda!"/ Sequel Letter of Heart
1. Chapter 1

Sasori menatap suasana luar balkon kamarnya dengan tatapan kesal. Semilir angin, taburan bintang dilangit, dan bulan purnama yang tercetak sempurna nyatanya tak membuat suasana hati sulung Haruno ini membaik. Bagaimana tidak, jika kau baru saja mendengar bahwa adik kesayanganmu akan dinikahkan padahal usianya masih terlampau muda?

Ya, adik kecilnya, Haruno Sakura, akan dinikahkan dengan anak keluarga Uchiha. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sasuke. _Hell,_ padahal kakak-kakaknya saja belum ada niatan untuk menikah. Sasori mendengus kasar. Sialan, padahal hanya ciuman singkat yang terjadi beberapa malam lalu, tapi malah berujung seperti ini. Sasori tahu bahwa Haruno dan Uchiha _kebelet_ menjadi keluarga besar, tapi jangan mengorbankan adiknya juga kali. Bayangkan, mereka berdua bahkan masih SMA demi Tuhan! Apa orangtua itu masih punya akal sehat, kah?

Sasori berandai, kalau saja ia atau Itachi adalah seorang perempuan, bukan tidak mungkin mereka akan berakhir seperti Sakura dan Sasuke. Tapi sayangnya, anak sulung Haruno dan Uchiha terlahir dengan gender sama. Tidak mungkin keduanya menikah atau bisa-bisa kedua perusahaan besar mereka akan dicekal karena terlibat skandal.

Sasori mengusap wajahnya kasar. Tadi keluarga Uchiha bertandang kerumah untuk menentukan tanggal pernikahan yang tepat. Dan saat itulah Sasori berusaha mati-matian meyakinkan kedua keluarga itu untuk menunda, setidaknya menunggu Sasuke dan Sakura lulus. Awalnya mereka menolak, namun Itachi yang entah kesambet setan apa, membantu menguatkan argumen sahabat sekaligus calon besannya. Setelah perdebatan alot yang memakan waktu hampir satu jam, akhirnya semua setuju untuk menunggu kedua calon pengantin lulus sekolah.

Dan Sasori sekarang menyesal melakukannya. Ia baru sadar bahwa Sasuke dan Sakura sudah kelas akhir dan kelulusan tinggal menghitung bulan. Sialan. Harusnya ia meminta untuk menunda pernikahan sampai bungsu Haruno dan Uchiha itu wisuda. Walau ia tahu pendapatnya akan ditolak mentah-mentah karena dinilai terlalu lama.

Sasori mengerang. Waktunya untuk menyusun rencana tidaklah lama. Ia harus bertindak cepat.

••••

 _ **Under Age Marriage**_

 _ **By Hinamori Hikari**_

 _ **Masasshi's characters**_

 _ **Warn : typo(s), OOC, gaje, apalah, etc.**_

 _ **[Sasuke U, Sakura H], Sasori, Itachi U.**_

 _ **Sequel Letter of Heart**_

 _ **Romance - little bit Humor**_

 _Summary : Pernikahan sudah didepan mata dan keputusan mutlak Haruno serta Uchiha tidak bisa diubah. Sasori harus memutar otak agar adik kecilnya tidak terlibat pernikahan muda yang konyol itu. /"Sudahlah Sas, itu namanya takdir kita jadi besan"/ Itachi bahagia mendengar Sasuke menikah, namun Sasori sebaliknya. /"Demi Tuhan Chi, mereka masih terlalu muda!"/ Sequel Letter of Heart_

 _ **Happy Read!**_

••••

Sasori mengetuk pintu kamar sang Adik sebelum memutar kenopnya. Begitu pintu terbuka, nampak sesosok gadis bersurai merah muda sedang sibuk berkutat dengan setumpuk buku pelajaran di meja belajar.

"Boleh Kakak masuk?"

Suara lembut Sasori menarik atensi Sakura. Bungsu Haruno itu tersenyum. "Masuk saja, Kak"

Setelah menutup pintu, pemuda yang seusia dengan Itachi itu menghampiri adiknya dan mengusap lembut surai merah muda Sakura. "Sibuk ya? Kamu ujian negara kapan?"

"Um, masih tiga bulan lagi sih, Kak. Tapi aku sudah mulai mencicil belajar dari sekarang"

Sasori tersenyum mendengar penuturan adik bungsunya. Sakura memang pintar, terbukti dari peringkatnya yang tidak pernah dibawah lima besar dan sering membawa pulang medali berkat kerja kerasnya memenangkan olimpiade baik akademik maupun non-akademik. Sangat disayangkan kalau harus dibuang sia-sia karena pernikahan konyol itu. Ah, Sasori jadi kesal lagi jika mengingatnya.

"Em, Sakura" Sasori beranjak dan memilih duduk di sofa tepat samping kiri meja belajar. Adiknya hanya diam namun perhatiannya tertuju penuh pada sang Kakak. "Aku mau membahas soal.. Um, pernikahanmu"

Sakura terkekeh. "Aku tahu. Bahkan dari awal keluarga Uchiha datang saja aku tahu isi hatimu"

Seulas senyum tipis terpatri di bibir Sasori. "Tentu. Kau selalu tahu apa yang kurasakan. Jadi, langsung ke intinya saja ya?"

Gadis cantik itu mengangguk.

"Kau setuju dengan pernikahan ini?" tanyanya _to the point_. Sakura terdiam sejenak.

"S-sebenarnya aku pikir ini terlalu awal. Aku masih SMA dan butuh kebebasan lebih selayaknya anak remaja pada umumnya. Dan aku takut peranku sebagai istri nantinya akan mengukungku dalam tanggung jawab yang bahkan aku sendiri belum ingin" Sasori tersenyum puas mendengar penuturan Sakura. "Tapi Sasuke _-kun_ berjanji tidak akan mengekangku mengingat usia kami sebaya. Dan Mama Papa juga bilang hari-hariku tidak akan berbeda dengan hariku sebelum menikah. Hanya saja perbedaannya pada letak status dan ada yang menemani serta menjagaku"

Senyum Sasori memudar. Che, adik polosnya mudah sekali dibohongi. Sasuke tidak akan mengekang Sakura? _Hell,_ Sasori akan memotong lehernya sendiri apabila ucapan bungsu Uchiha itu benar adanya. Dia (sangat) tahu betapa protektifnya Sasuke terhadap sang Adik bahkan saat mereka masih menjalin status sebagai sahabat. Dan lagi, kenapa orang tuanya bilang bahwa hari-hari Sakura tidak akan berbeda? Tentu saja berbeda! Sasori membayangkan kehidupan adiknya saat harus mengawali hari dengan senyum mesum Sasuke disamping kasurnya, atau bayangan Sakura yang setiap malam harus tersiksa oleh perbuatan Sasuke membuat Sasori rasanya ingin muntah. Dan lagi, bayangan keponakan-keponakan kecil, mungil, nan menggemaskan yang akan memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Paman' membuat perut sulung Haruno itu mulas. Gadis kesayangannya masih terlalu polos dan awam untuk si mesum macam Sasuke yang bahkan berani mencium adiknya didepan banyak orang.

"Kak?" suara lembut Sakura memecah lamunan Sasori. Pemuda itu sedikit terkesiap. "Kau kenapa?"

"Tidak" sahabat Uchiha Itachi itu menggeleng. "Dengar, sebenarnya tanpa kau menikah, sudah ada aku yang akan menemani serta menjagamu"

Sakura tersenyum. "Memang, aku tahu. Tapi setidaknya akan ada banyak yang menjagaku"

"Memangnya kurang apa Kakakmu ini?" Sasori mencibir. "Aku kenal dengan orang-orang divisi kepolisian. Beberapa teman dekatku bekerja untuk FBI. Bahkan menyuruh belasan atau puluhan mata-mata untuk menjagamu pun bukan masalah besar untukku. Kalau perlu disetiap sudut kota ini akan kuletakkan orang kepercayaanku untuk mengawasimu dari jauh"

Bungsu Haruno ini tertawa. "Jangan berlebihan! Aku bukan orang penting yang nyawanya terancam oleh musuh yang berniat membunuhku. Kau terlalu banyak menonton film _action,_ Kak"

Sasori mendengus. "Aku hanya belum rela adik kecilku ini menikah terlalu cepat. Bahkan kau belum kuliah, Sakura"

"Aku tahu" Sakura menghela napas. Tubuh mungilnya bersandar pada kursi dan tangannya bersedekap, menengadah lalu menatap langit-langit kamar. "Sejujurnya aku juga belum siap. Bayangkan, anak SMA sepertiku harus menikah di usia yang bahkan baru menginjak 18 tahun beberapa hari lalu. Aku masih ingin bersenang-senang dan menikmati masa mudaku seperti yang dikatakan temanku Lee. Merasakan berpacaran dulu selama beberapa tahun lalu menikah, seperti orang-orang pada umumnya.

Dan kau tahu, aku tidak sepolos itu, Kak. Walau Mama dan Papa berusaha memberikanku gambaran tentang kehidupan pernikahan, tapi aku terlalu tahu bahwa ikatan suci yang namanya pernikahan tidak semudah itu untuk dijalankan. Akan banyak rintangan dan permasalahan yang sulit diselesaikan tanpa kepala dingin. Banyak sekali, aku tahu itu. Tapi aku berusaha terlihat polos agar setidaknya wajahku tidak menampakkan raut keberatan sama sekali. Tangga kedewasaan yang seharusnya kujajaki satu persatu dan mencicipi asam manis di tiap pijakannya, kali ini harus kulompati agar bisa langsung sampai pada titik teratas. Konyol"

Sasori mendengar semua perkataan Sakura dengan baik. Dan ia mengerti, bahwa sebenarnya Sakura belum terlalu siap dengan pernikahan ini. Memiliki darah yang sama membuat Sasori tahu bagaimana perasaan adiknya. "Lalu kenapa kau tidak menolak kalau belum siap? Aku akan senang hati membantumu, karena juga kurasa belum waktunya kau berumah tangga"

Sakura menghela napas panjang. Terdiam beberapa saat, lalu maniknya beralih pada iris _hazel_ sang Kakak. "Aku melihat bagaimana senang dan bahagianya Mama Papa. Pandangan berbinar Bibi Mikoto, tatapan mendamba Paman Fugaku, senyum Kak Itachi, dan.." wajah Sakura sedikit merona, "mata hitam Sasuke yang menatapku dengan tatapan memuja. Haruskah kuhancurkan itu semua?"

Sasori mengurut keningnya. "Tapi kenapa kau tidak memikirkan perasaanku juga?"

Sakura diam.

"Aku sangat menyayangimu, bahkan melebihi diriku sendiri. Aku tidak rela melihatmu berdiri di altar terlalu cepat. Aku masih ingin menjagamu, bersamamu, membelaimu hingga tertidur, menyanyikan lagu favoritmu, mengusilimu, mendengar keluh kesahmu, membuatmu tersenyum, menggendongmu saat kau lelah, dan aku masih ingin melihat kau menumpahkan segala kekesalanmu padaku, memukulku, merayuku, mencubitku, cemberut padaku, tertawa akibat ulah konyolku.." Sasori menutup kelopak matanya. "Aku masih ingin menjadi pusat duniamu. Dan saat kau menikah nanti, maka aku harus rela menyingkir dan membiarkan Sasuke mengambil tempatku. Membiarkan Uchiha itu mengalihkan duniamu kearahnya. Maka saat itulah, aku tidak akan diperlukan lagi"

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak. Tidak ada yang bisa menggantikan Kakak walau itu Sasuke sekalipun. Kau selalu punya tempat tersendiri bagi kehidupanku, dimana tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa mengusiknya"

"Begitukah?" Sasori membuka kelopak matanya. "Lalu kenapa kau menyetujui pernikahan konyol itu? Memikirkan perasaan orang lain tanpa memikirkan aku. Membiarkan orang lain bahagia tapi kau sendiri tidak"

"Aku tidak bilang aku tidak bahagia" bungsu Haruno ini menatap intens Kakaknya. "Aku hanya bilang bahwa aku belum siap. Tapi dengan seiringnya waktu berjalan, maka kesiapan itu akan muncul dengan sendirinya. Aku sangat mengerti apa yang kau rasa, tapi aku juga harus memikirkan perasaan Mama Papa dan keluarga Uchiha"

"Terserah kau sajalah. Aku lelah bicara denganmu" Sasori berdiri diikuti tatapan Sakura. Pemuda itu melangkah keluar dengan manik sang Gadis yang setia menatap punggung tegap kakaknya. Sebelum membuka pintu, Sasori membuka mulut dengan posisi tetap memunggungi Sakura.

"Tapi kau tahu bagaimana aku, kan? Aku penuh dengan keputusan mutlak"

Dan setelahnya pemuda berambut merah itu membuka pintu dan keluar kamar.

 _Blam!_

Sakura menatap hampa pintu kamarnya yan tertutup. Helaan napas terdengar di ruangan pribadi milik bungsu Haruno ini. Ia mengenal Sasori sepanjang hidupnya, imbisius dan tidak bisa dibantah, persis Sasuke. Jika sang Kakak sudah berucap seperti itu, maka hanya ada satu hal..

Sasori tidak akan berhenti sampai keinginannya terwujud.

•~•••~•

"Hahh.. Hari ini aku tidak perlu mengeluarkan uang untuk makan malam" Ino menyandarkan tubuhnya ke kursi restoran yang empuk. Didepannya terdapat Naruto yang hanya bisa mencebik unyu, ditemani Hinata yang meringis geli.

"Jahatnya kau padaku.." ucap Naruto dramatis.

"Siapa suruh kau merahasiakan hubunganmu dengan Hinata" Ino menjulurkan lidahnya.

Naruto hanya bisa menghela napas dan Hinata mengusap lembut pundak sang Kekasih. Salah sendiri menyembunyikan hubungannya dengan gadis Hyuuga itu. Ia harus mentraktir ketiga sahabatnya sebagai permintaan maaf karena berani diam-diam berpacaran dengan Hinata tanpa memberitahu sahabat yang lain. Walau Sasuke tidak masuk hitungan karena pemuda itu yang membantu Naruto mendekati Hinata, tetap saja Uchiha ini tak mau rugi dan tetap minta ditraktir juga. Hitung-hitung imbalan membantu, katanya. Dan berakhirlah mereka berlima makan malam di salah satu restoran mewah yang terletak di pusat kota, sekaligus menikmati indahnya malam minggu sebelum rentetan ujian dan _try out_ yang menyita waktu serta menyiksa batin datang.

"K-kalau Naruto _-kun_ merasa keberatan, biar aku saja yang membayar" Hinata tersenyum lembut.

"Eehh? Tidak, biar aku saja" Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya. _Hell,_ dia tidak akan takut uangnya habis karena mentraktir sahabat-sahabatnya. Jangan lupakan bahwa ayahnya seorang pejabat tinggi negara dan ibunya membuka usaha butik yang sudah memiliki anak cabang di beberapa kota. Belum lagi Naruto anak tunggal yang mana amat dimanja oleh kedua orangtuanya. "Aku hanya bercanda, Hinata. Biar aku yang mentraktir mereka dan kau" tangannya iseng mencubit pipi sang Gadis hingga rona kemerahan terlihat jelas di wajah cantik Hyuuga.

"Jangan bermesraan didepanku, bodoh" Ino mencibir. Tangannya mengambil gelas yang sudah berisi air dimeja dan meminumnya seteguk. "Mana Sakura dan Sasuke?"

"Sakura- _chan_ bilang, dia dan Sasuke sedang dalam perjalanan kesini" Hinata menjelaskan. Ino hanya mengangguk.

"Dari awal aku memang menyangka bahwa mereka akan berpacaran saat waktunya tiba. Mereka cocok" tutur Ino. Ia menempelkan gelas di pipi, lalu berpikir. "Semua sahabatku sudah mempunyai pasangan. Tinggal aku yang belum"

"Mau kubantu?" tawar Naruto. "Aku ada kenalan seorang anak _Konoha_ _Art School Academy_. Um, menurutku dia masuk dalam tipemu. Tampan, tidak banyak bicara, jujur, apa adanya, dan yang paling penting dia setia. Tapi kulitnya sedikit —maksudku sangat pucat. Yah, setidaknya dia tidak bertaring"

Ino sedikit tertarik. "Oh ya? Namanya siapa? Dan kenapa kau bisa tahu dia setia? Bisa saja itu hanya penampilan luarnya"

"Namanya Shimura Sai. Yah, menurutku dia setia karena aku tidak pernah melihat atau mendengarnya pacaran. Mungkin karena dia sedang mencari perempuan yang cocok"

"Che" Ino mencibir. "Mencari perempuan yang cocok? Kalau mendengar dari ceritamu, dia sosok lelaki mendekati sempurna. Pasti banyak cewek mengincarnya. Tapi kenapa dia tidak pernah pacaran? Jangan-jangan dia gay?"

"Entahlah" Naruto mengendikkan bahu. "Aku harap tidak"

Obrolan ringan terus berlanjut hingga tak lama kemudian sepasang kekasih yang dinanti datang.

"Lamanya kau" cibir Ino saat Sakura mengambil tempat disampingnya. Gadis Haruno itu meringis.

"Maaf. Tadi perjalanan terhambat karena ada kecelakaan lalu lintas"

Ino mengangguk maklum.

"Yasudah, kalian pesan makanannya sekarang. Aku, Hinata _-chan_ , dan Ino sudah memesan"

Sakura dan Sasuke mengangguk. Setelah memesan, obrolan demi obrolan mengalir diantara mereka berlima selagi menunggu makanan datang.

"Ehem" deheman Sasuke membuat atensi keempat remaja didepannya mengalihkan atensinya pada pemuda raven itu. Manik kelam Sasuke menatap penuh isyarat pada Sakura, yang dibalas anggukan pelan dari adik Sasori itu.

"Um.. Aku ingin bicara penting dengan kalian" melihat raut serius dari wajah pasangan kekasih ini, membuat Namikaze, Hyuuga, dan Yamanaka ini turut memasang mode serius mereka.

Sakura nampak gelisah. Matanya terus menatap Sasuke tanpa henti. "Err.. S-sebenarnya.. Ah bukan, m-maksudku aku dan Sasuke a-akan.. Um, setelah lulus akan.."

Ketiga remaja didepannya menatap Sakura bingung. Ada yang aneh disini. Hinata mengernyit, merasa ada yang ganjil. Otak cerdasnya berputar cepat.

"J-jangan bilang Sakura _-chan_ dan Sasuke mau.." Hinata tak melanjutkan ucapannya namun maniknya tak lepas dari Haruno dan Uchiha secara bergantian.

"Ya" Sasuke mengangguk tegas.

"Astaga!" Hinata menutup mulutnya tak percaya. Ino dan Naruto yang tidak mengerti hanya bisa garuk-garuk kepala.

"Sebenarnya ada apa sih? Aku tak mengerti" Naruto mengusap tengkuknya, bingung.

"Aku dan Sakura.. Setelah lulus nanti akan.. Menikah" jelas Sasuke.

Satu detik

Dua detik

Tiga detik

Empat de—

"APA?!" teriakan nyaring duo pirang itu sontak membuat pengunjung lain menoleh kearah mereka.

"K-kalian gila?" Ino memandang sahabatnya tak percaya. "Demi Tuhan, Sakura. Kau bahkan baru merayakan ulang tahun ke-18 beberapa hari lalu!"

"Ya, mau bagaimana lagi" Sakura tersenyum kikuk.

"Ah. Kalian dijodohkan ya?" tebak Hinata. Sasuke dan Sakura mengangguk bersamaan.

"Bisakah kalian menunggu setidaknya sampai wisuda?" Ino menggelengkan kepalanya. Tentu saja ia heran dengan rencana pernikahan mereka yang tergolong konyol.

"Tidak bisa" Sakura menggeleng lemah. "Ini sudah keputusan orangtuaku dan orangtua Sasuke- _kun"_

"Atas dasar apa?" suara berat Naruto mengalun ditelinga keempat remaja tersebut. Ah, Naruto sepertinya sangat serius sekarang.

"Kau tahu bahwa keluargaku dan Haruno sangat ingin menjadi keluarga besar" tutur Sasuke.

"Kenapa kalian tidak menolak?"

"Bagaimana bisa aku menolak, Naruto?" Sakura mendesah lelah. "Keputusan mereka mutlak"

Naruto terdiam, mulai berpikir serius. Mungkin bagi yang tidak mengenal Naruto terlalu dalam, maka akan mengira bahwa pemuda pirang itu cemburu, tidak suka, masih menyimpan perasaan, dan lainnya. Pada faktanya, ada sebersit kekhawatiran dalam diri Naruto mengingat usia kedua sahabatnya yang terlampau muda. Ayolah, hubungan antara Naruto-Sasuke-Sakura lebih dari sekedar sahabat. Mereka bertiga mempunyai hubungan khusus yang tidak bisa dimasuki bahkan oleh Ino dan Hinata sekalipun.

"Jadi.. Kalian benar-benar akan menikah setelah lulus? Tidakkah kalian berpikir ini terlalu awal? M-maksudku, kalian —kita terlalu muda" Naruto memandang kedua sahabatnya dengan khawatir. Walau ia seringkali dicap bodoh oleh teman-temannya, tapi dia tahu bahwa kehidupan pernikahan tidak akan semulus kulit Orochimaru- _sensei._

"Ya. Aku pikir ini juga terlalu awal" Sasuke menyenderkan tubuhnya pada kursi. "Tapi semakin cepat, semakin baik kan? Aku dan Sakura akan sah menjadi suami istri, dan apapun yang kami lakukan tentu halal-halal saja" senyum _smirk_ terukir di bibir Sasuke.

"Sialan" Ino memukul lengan Sasuke. "Jangan mencoba berbuat mesum sebelum waktunya, Uchiha. Atau kau kucincang sama rata dan kujadikan pakan ayam"

Semua tergelak. Sasuke hanya memutar bola matanya.

"Jadi, kalian mau meminta restu?" tanya Hinata. Seiring dengan ucapan Hinata, pesanan datang dan pelayan meletakkan makanan di meja dengan hati-hati.

"Dengan atau tanpa restu kalian, aku dan Sakura tetap menikah" Sasuke menjawab cuek.

"Tapi kalian tetap membutuhkan restu, ayam" Ino mulai menggerakkan garpu dan pisaunya. "Bagaimanapun kami juga sahabatmu"

"Ya ya ya" Sasuke berujar malas. "Terserah kau, pirang"

"Jadi, bagaimana?" Sakura menatap satu persatu temannya. Gadis itu bertopang dagu. "Ino?"

"Huh, aku tak bisa berbuat banyak. Sekalipun aku bilang tidak, toh kalian akan tetap menikah" cibir gadis Yamanaka itu.

"Hinata?"

"A-ah. Aku tidak bisa melarang" senyum manis terpatri di bibir gadis Hyuuga itu. "Itu pilihan kalian. Yang bisa kulakukan hanya mendukung apapun keputusan Sakura- _chan_ dan Sasuke"

"Naruto?" Sakura memandang pemuda pirang itu dengan ragu. Putra Minato itu terdiam beberapa saat.

"Kalau kau meminta restuku sebagai sahabat, maka aku tak bisa berbuat banyak. Sama seperti Hinata- _chan,_ apapun keputusan kalian akan kudukung" Naruto menghela napas. "Tapi jika kau meminta restuku sebagai Kakakmu, maka jawabanku tidak. Ini terlalu cepat, Sakura- _chan._ Kau cerdas, tahu segala resiko dan konsekuensi menikah muda"

Sakura menghembuskan napas berat. Naruto sudah seperti kakak kedua baginya, dan pendapat pemuda itu sangat penting. Kebijaksanaan Naruto setiap mengeluarkan pendapat dan mengambil keputusan diwariskan dari sang Ayah, belum lagi pola pikir panjang pemuda itu. Pantas jika Sakura menganggap Naruto sebagai kakak keduanya.

"Jadi? Kau tak ingin aku dan Sakura menikah?" Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Bukannya begitu" Naruto menatap pemuda Uchiha itu dengan serius. "Hanya saja.. Kau tahu, setiap langkah dan tindakan tak boleh hanya karena keinginan semata. Harus ada pemikiran matang dengan memahami konsekuensi disetiap langkah yang diambil. Pernikahan bukan setahun dua tahun, tapi seumur hidup. Aku mempercayai kau untuk menjaga Sakura- _chan_ , tapi aku belum yakin kau cukup berwibawa untuk memimpin rumah tangga kalian"

Sasuke menghela napas. "Aku sedang dalam tahap belajar, Naruto. Memang ini butuh waktu, tapi akan kuusahakan menjadi pemimpin yang baik untuk keluarga kecilku kelak"

Hening. Tak ada yang membuka mulut. Naruto menghembuskan napas berat, tak berucap apapun lalu mengambil gelas dan meminumnya seteguk. Sasuke memilih untuk memakan makanannya, dan Sakura hanya bertopang dagu dengan mata terpejam. Ino serta Hinata cukup tahu diri dengan tidak ikut campur dan meneruskan makan mereka.

"Hei, kalian hanya memikirkan pernikahan Sakura dan Sasuke. Kenapa kalian tak menghiraukanku yang harus sendiri sedangkan kalian sudah punya pasangan?" Ino cemberut. Cara yang lumayan ampuh untuk mencairkan kembali suasana.

"Ah, kau sepertinya akan seperti Kakashi _-sensei, pig._ Takkan punya pasangan hingga tua" goda Sakura.

Ino mendecih. "Sialan. Aku butuh bahu seseorang untuk bersandar kala kusedih"

"Bersandar saja pada bahu jalan"

"Jidat!"

Tawa memenuhi meja yang berisikan lima remaja itu. Setidaknya, suasana kembali cair dan hangat seperti biasanya.

~•••~••~•~

"Terimakasih, Sasuke- _kun"_ Sakura melempar senyumnya pada Sasuke yang mengantarnya pulang hingga rumah. Pemuda itu tersenyum.

"Memang sudah seharusnya. Toh nanti aku tidak hanya mengantarmu pulang, tapi ikut pulang bersamamu ke rumah kita" Sasuke menyeringai, yang sialnya nampak _hot_ lantaran timpaan cahaya lampu jalan sedikit banyak menerangkan garis wajah tegas Sasuke. Sakura merona.

"Aku antar sampai depan pintu" bungsu Uchiha itu turun dan membukakan pintu mobil penumpang. Sakura turun dengan senyum kikuk. Mereka pun bergandengan tangan menuju pintu utama kediaman Haruno. Wajah gadis itu entah sudah seperti apa.

"Baiklah. Aku pulang dulu" Sasuke tersenyum. Dikecupnya lembut dahi Sakura cukup lama, dan gadis itu hanya menutup matanya. Tak ada perlawanan dari adik Sasori itu, membuat sang Pemuda berani untuk menurunkan ciumannya. Dari kening mulai turun ke batang hidung, semakin turun dan turun hingga ujung bibir Sakura bisa dirasakan Sasuke. Bungsu Uchiha itu menyeringai. Sedikit lagi dan—

"EHEM!"

 _Shit._ Sasuke buru-buru menjauhkan wajahnya dan mendongak ke asal suara. Nampak Sasori dan Itachi sedang menonton mereka dari balkon atas. Balkon kamar Sasori memang terletak di sebelah kanan pintu utama, sehingga siapapun yang masuk dari depan bisa terlihat jelas dari sana. Termasuk sepasang kekasih yang berdiri tepat didepan pintu.

"Jangan macam-macam!" teriak Sasori dari atas. Itachi memutar kedua bola matanya. _Hell,_ apa yang dilakukan Itachi disini?

"Lanjutkan saja _otoutou, imoutou_. Akan kuurus merah satu ini" ujar Itachi. Tangannya lalu mencekal lengan Sasori lalu berusaha menariknya kedalam kamar. "Jangan ganggu mereka, _baka._ Biarkan saja, wajar lah calon pengantin" Itachi menyeret Sasori masuk. Susah payah ia berusaha hingga pemuda merah itu berhasil diseret masuk kamar.

"KALAU KAU BERANI MACAM-MACAM, KUTEBAS KEPALAMU UCHIHA!" Sasori berteriak dari dalam. Sakura meringis.

"Mau dilanjutkan?" seringai tipis terpatri di wajah Sasuke. Gadis itu menggeleng takut.

"Tapi aku masih ingin" pemuda itu mendekat dan membuat Sakura mundur perlahan, hingga tubuhnya menabrak pintu yang tertutup. Sasuke menyeringai lalu mengukung sang Haruno dengan lengan kekarnya.

Tak membuang banyak waktu, adik Itachi ini mendekatkan wajahnya kearah wajah pasrah Sakura yang menutup matanya. Mungkin bibir mereka sudah bertemu dan bertaut andai saja—

 _Ceklek_

 _BRUK!_

—pintu tidak dibuka dari dalam. Sontak tubuh keduanya jatuh kebelakang dengan posisi Sasuke menimpa Sakura.

"Kyaa!"

Pemuda itu dengan cepat mengendalikan suasana dan menyingkir dari atas Sakura. Dan pemandangan didepannya membuat Sasuke sedikit pucat.

Mikoto, Fugaku, dan Kizashi yang sedang duduk diruang tamu dengan tatapan melongo. Mebuki yang berdiri didepan pintu dengan raut geli. Dan tak lupa Sasori yang berdiri di tangga dengan tatapan tajam dan raut horror, serta Itachi yang berdiri disamping sulung Haruno dengan ekspresi senang.

Mampus. Dia bahkan tidak tahu keluarganya ada disini. Padahal ia tak melihat ada mobil keluarganya di halaman.

"Ah! Mereka cocok sekali!"

"Yaampun, tak usah malu bermesraan diluar, disini juga tak masalah"

"Nikahkan sekarang saja!" ucapan Itachi langsung disambut dengan tangan Sasori yang menoyor keras kepala sulung Uchiha.

"Sialan"

"Sabar. Pernikahan kalian kan tinggal beberapa bulan lagi"

Dan begitulah beberapa komentar orangtua disitu yang tertawa bahagia.

 _Mampus atau bagus, Sas?_

•

•

•

•

•

•

 _ **Hika's note :**_

 _ **Thanks for reviewer, yang udah favorit dan alert. Entahlah ini bakal jadi atau dihapus seperti nasib MC-MC sebelumnya wkwk.**_

 _ **Hikari H. ❤**_

 _Big thanks for :_

 _| teeneji | hani (guest) | Charlotte Puff | Michi D Rebels | Sasara Keiko | hanazono yuri | Yoshimura Arai | xxoxoo | silent readers | yang nge-alert atau nge-fav Letter of Heart._


	2. Lovely Day

_Naruto milik Masashi. Hika cuma minjem /nyengir/_

 _._

 _._

 _Note : Pemain Under Age Marriage ini memang disengajakan memiliki sifat Out of Character. Dan fict ini menggunakan perpaduan bahasa tidak konsisten seperti suffix yang hanya ditujukan pada orang tertentu saja atau kalimat Indonesia yang dipadu padankan dengan Jepang. It's concept, okay?_

.

.

.

.

"Kalau Sasuke bukan adikmu, bukan anak Uchiha, dia sudah kucincang, Chi"

Itachi tidak berkomentar, hanya diam. Ia tidak tersinggung, hanya saja malas membuka mulut. Lihat lah sahabat merahnya yang sedari tadi uring-uringan tidak jelas hanya gara-gara hal sepele —menurut Itachi. Namun bagi Sasori yang notabene amat protektif pada adiknya, itu merupakan tindakan pelecehan dan ia tidak terima. Jika Sasuke bukan anak kesayangan Papi Fugaku, mungkin nasib Uchiha bungsu itu sudah tidak diketahui lagi. Hanya Tuhan dan Sasori yang tahu.

"Lantas, kau mau apa? Itu sudah terjadi, Sas. Lagipula mereka kan sebentar lagi mau menikah, apa salahnya? Toh bukan masalah juga andai Sakura hamil sebelum—" Itachi memilih tidak melanjutkan ucapannya saat sulung Haruno menatapnya dengan tajam nan menusuk.

"Jika kau berbicara yang aneh-aneh lagi, akan kukirim dua peti mati kerumah Uchiha. Satu untukmu dan satu lagi untuk adik mesum-mu itu"

"Tidak, terimakasih" Itachi mengendikkan bahu. "Tak perlu repot-repot. Keluarga Uchiha bisa beli sendiri, bahkan yang lebih bagus. Kalau perlu terbuat dari emas sekalian"

"Bagus"

Itachi memutar bola matanya. Sasori masih sibuk mondar-mandir dengan raut gelisah. Kentara sekali dia sedang berpikir keras. Sang Sulung Uchiha yang bosan melihatnya memilih untuk merebahkan diri dikasur empuk Sasori dan memejamkan mata. Ah, akhir-akhir ini ia kurang tidur gara-gara dikejar _deadline_ skripsi sialan. Salah sendiri suka menunda-nunda pekerjaan.

"Daripada kau uring-uringan tidak jelas, lebih baik kerjakan skripsimu, Sasori" manik kelam khas Uchiha-nya melirik sang Sahabat yang masih mondar-mandir tak karuan. Sasori mendelik.

"Enak saja. Skripsi-ku sudah selesai dan di- _acc_. Surat jadwal sidang juga sudah turun, tinggal eksekusi saja"

"Heehh? Jahatnya kau!" Itachi sontak melempar bantal tepat diwajah Sasori. "Kenapa kau curang? Kita kan sahabat seperjuangan, dan kau meninggalkanku begitu saja? Kejamnya.." ujarnya dramatis.

"Siapa suruh kau kerjanya hanya tidur" pemuda merah itu balik melempar bantal kearah Itachi dan sulung Uchiha itu berhasil menghindar.

"Heh! Aku tidur karena kelelahan, tahu! Memangnya kau pikir perpaduan antara skripsi dan mengurus perusahaan tidak menyita waktu tidurku?" gerutu Itachi. "Lihatlah kerutanku yang semakin bertambah!"

"Kau pikir aku juga tidak dicekcoki urusan perusahaan? Aku sama sepertimu, tapi setidaknya aku bisa membagi waktu dengan baik" Sasori melangkah mendekati laci dan membukanya. "Nih untukmu!"

Itachi sedikit terpekik saat kotak kaca yang dilempar Sasori jatuh menghantam roti sobeknya. ( _Read_ : perut kotak-kotak).

"Sialan" umpat Itachi, namun tak ayal tangannya meraih kotak tersebut. "Krim _anti aging?"_ dahi pemuda tampan ini berkerut. "Punya siapa?"

"Punya Mama. Coba baca indikasinya"

Itachi memutar kotak dan membaca indikasi di sisi kiri krim tersebut. "Mengurangi kerutan, menambah kealamian kulit, membuat wajah terlihat lebih awet muda 25 tahun, membu— eh? Sialan, aku tidak mau pakai ini" kakak Sasuke itu melempar kotak pemberian Sasori ke kasur. "Nanti wajahku seperti embrio, aku tidak mau"

"Kau bahkan belum dibuat, Itachi. Umurmu masih 23 tahun"

"Ya ya ya. Terserah" Itachi tidak tahan untuk mendengus. "Harusnya kau memberikannya pada Kakek Madara. Jadi saat acara pernikahan nanti, dia tidak terlihat memalukan dengan wajah bergelambir disana sini. Para tamu bisa mengira dia penghuni panti jompo yang kabur"

"Pernikahan siapa?" mata Sasori melotot, namun Itachi tak gentar. "Dan kau durhaka sekali sebagai cucu"

"Pernikahan **Sasuke** dan **Sakura** lah" putra Fugaku ini menjawab enteng dengan sedikit penekanan di kata 'Sasuke' dan 'Sakura'. "Dan aku tidak durhaka. Lebih baik menjadi diri sendiri daripada macam kau, si penjilat"

Butuh dua detik untuk menyadari bahwa patung kaca berukuran 30 senti melayang tepat mengenai wajah tampan Itachi.

Naas.

~•••~••~•~

Minggu pagi yang indah. Burung-burung terbang mengitari langit dengan kicauan merdu nan menenangkan. Semilir angin lembut membelai helaian merah muda Sakura. Baju tidurnya sedikit berkibar diterpa angin. Gadis itu berdiri di balkon kamar, tubuhnya sedikit condong kedepan dengan tangan bertumpu pada pembatas balkon. Manik viridiannya menatap lurus kedepan, dimana pohon sakura tanpa bunga atau daun berdiri tegak disana. Musim semi masih empat bulan lagi, yang berarti kelulusan juga takkan terjadi dalam waktu dekat namun bukan waktu yang panjang pula. Tepat sebulan setelah ujian negara, pengumuman kelulusan diadakan. Dan tepat sebulan setelah kelulusan, ia harus rela melepas masa lajangnya. Ah.

Dan yang ia pertanyakan sekarang, sudah siapkah ia menjadi Nona Uchiha?

Sakura mencintai Sasuke. Begitu juga sebaliknya. Harusnya bukan menjadi masalah mengingat kedua keluarga mereka sangat mendukung hubungan anak-anaknya. Jalan untuk memiliki Sasuke seutuhnya terbentang luas tanpa hambatan. Seharusnya ia senang, kan? Apa yang selama ini ia impikan akan segera menjadi kenyataan, bahkan tanpa harus bersusah-susah melewati segala macam rintangan untuk bisa bersama. Sakura tahu bahwa mungkin percintaan orang-orang diluar sana banyak yang tak berjalan mulus seperti kisahnya. Ada yang cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan, cinta karena paksaan, atau saling mencintai tapi tak mendapat restu. Sedangkan ia dan Sasuke seakan memiliki kartu _pass_ untuk melewati itu semua tanpa harus bersusah payah. Mungkin mereka menikah karena perjodohan orang tua, tapi toh dia dan Sasuke saling mencintai, apalagi mereka sepasang kekasih. Lantas, apa yang ia ragukan?

Ya, semua orang tahu bahwa keraguan terbesar dalam diri Haruno Sakura adalah.. Karena usianya yang masih terlampau muda.

Seulur tangan kekar melingkari perutnya dengan erat. Tanpa menoleh Sakura tahu siapa itu.

"Kak Sasoriii" gadis gulali itu mengerang tertahan.

Pemuda dibelakang Sakura menumpukan dagu di pundak bungsu Haruno itu, lalu membenamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher sang Gadis dan iseng menggosokkan hidungnya. Sakura sedikit tersentak, pasalnya sang Kakak tidak pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya. Dengan sedikit takut, ia menoleh dan mendapati surah hitam kebiruan yang sangat dikenalnya.

"Masih mengira aku Sasori?" gumam si Pemuda.

"Sasuke- _kun?"_

Sasuke mengangkat wajah dari ceruk leher Sakura dan menempelkan pipinya di pipi sang Kekasih. _"Ohaiyou, Bunny"_

Sakura terkekeh. _"Ohayou,_ errr.. _Chicken?"_

Adik Uchiha Itachi ini mengerutkan kening. "Jangan merusak suasana, Sakura"

"Baiklah" sang Gadis tertawa kecil. _"Ohayou,_ Sayang"

Sasuke menyeringai. Dikecupnya singkat pipi Sakura. Adik Sasori ini merona lalu tersenyum tipis.

"Kapan kau kesini?"

"Baru saja. Bibi Mebuki bilang kau ada di kamar, lalu Paman Kizashi memberiku akses masuk ke kamarmu dengan bebas asal masih dalam batas yang ditentukan"

Tawa kikikan terdengar dari bibir mungil Sakura. "Wajar saja, kau kan masih berstatus sebagai kekasihku"

"Tenang saja. Itu takkan lama lagi. Status kita akan naik beberapa bulan lagi"

Sakura tak membuka mulut. Netra hijaunya menatap pohon sakura tanpa bunga didepannya dengan tenang serta seulas senyum yang tak kunjung pudar.

"Hei, ini kan hari minggu. Bagaimana kalau kita berjalan-jalan, eh?"

"Boleh"

• _~~•~~•~~•_

"Kau mau kemana?" iris Mebuki menatap putri kesayangannya yang menuruni tangga dengan dandanan rapi. Tanktop putih yang dilapisi kardigan hijau daun dan rok cokelat selutut serta _flatshoes_ putih mengawali pagi Haruno Sakura. Rambut merah mudanya ia biarkan tergerai bebas dan riasan _make up_ tipis turut andil. Sangat tipis hingga terlihat natural. Sasuke terpana melihatnya. Kaki jenjang Sakura melangkah menuju meja makan dimana keluarga serta Sasuke sedang menikmati sarapan.

"Jalan-jalan, Ma" ujar gadis itu singkat. Ia menempatkan diri disebelah Sasuke lalu Mebuki menuangkan susu serta menyerahkan piring berisi omelet.

"Sasuke, sarapan dulu" Kizashi tersenyum dari balik koran, menatap sekilas calon menantunya itu. Sasuke mengangguk sopan. Ia mulai mengiris _sandwich_ yang sebenarnya sudah tersaji dihadapannya dari tadi.

"Nak Sasuke mau susu?" tanya Nyonya Haruno dengan lembut.

"Tidak perlu, Bibi. Terimakasih"

"Sasuke _-kun_ tidak suka susu, Ma" ujar Sakura sembari menyendok sarapannya. "Oh ya, Kak Sasori mana?"

"Dia berangkat pagi-pagi, katanya ada janji dengan teman SMA-nya"

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Setidaknya hari ini ia bebas bersama Sakura tanpa takut akan ancaman Sasori. Yeah, hari yang tenang.

"Kalian memangnya mau jalan-jalan kemana?" Kizashi menutup korannya dan mulai menyesap teh hangat yang disiapkan istri tercinta.

"Emm.. Shibuya, mungkin?" manik viridian Sakura menatap sekilas sang Kekasih. Sasuke mengangguk.

"Iya, Shibuya"

"Ah, kalau begitu kalian hati-hati" kepala keluarga Haruno itu mengumbar senyum. "Kalian tahu seberapa sibuk dan padatnya Shibuya walaupun bukan hari kerja"

Sepasang adam hawa itu mengangguk. Selanjutnya obrolan-obrolan ringan mengalir begitu saja, yang tanpa sadar hal kecil sekalipun bisa semakin merekatkan hubungan calon keluarga ini.

~••~••~••~••~

"Kita mau kemana?" tanya Sakura saat mobil kekasihnya mulai memasuki daerah Shibuya.

"Hm, maunya?"

"Ih, kamu ditanya kenapa balik nanya?" gadis gulali ini iseng mencubit pelan pinggang Sasuke. Pemuda itu sedikit berjengit.

"Jangan macam-macam atau kau kucium, Haruno" imbuh Sasuke seraya menyeringai.

"Jangan macam-macam atau kau kulaporkan pada Kak Sasori, Uchiha" Sakura membalas dengan tajam.

"Jangan macam-macam atau kau kumakan, Sayang. Jangan memancingku"

"Sasuke- _kun!"_

Sasuke terkekeh pelan, senang menggoda gadis disampingnya. Ah, hari-harinya takkan sepi lagi kalau begini. Tanpa sengaja, maniknya menangkap siluet beberapa orang yang dikenalinya. Sasuke mengerutkan kening, namun tidak menghiraukannya.

Mobil hitam yang dikendarai bungsu Uchiha itu memasuki _Takeshita Street,_ salah satu jalan yang berada dekat stasiun Harajuku, Shibuya _. Takeshita Street_ bisa dikatakan sebagai jalanan tersibuk di Tokyo mengingat banyaknya wisatawan baik lokal maupun asing yang bertandang untuk menikmati _quality time_ bersama orang terdekat. Jejeran cafe, butik, toko, restoran, dan semacamnya sudah menanti pengunjung untuk datang dan menghabiskan uang disana. Tak terkecuali sepasang calon pengantin ini.

Tak butuh waktu lama hingga kendaraan roda empat Uchiha sampai di pelataran salah satu butik terkenal. Nuansa klasik yang berpadu dengan gaya arsitektur Eropa seakan menguatkan pendapat bahwa toko ini berisi barang-barang yang cukup —sangat menguras dompet bagi masyarakat kalangan menengah.

"Apa yang kita lakukan disini? Bukankah pernikahan kita masih lama?" netra hijau Sakura menatap butik dari dalam mobil dengan ekspresi bingung.

Sasuke yang tidak tahan melihat raut menggemaskan Sakura, dengan cepat mencuri ciuman singkat saat gadis itu lengah. "Hn. Kau tidak sabar sekali ya dengan pernikahan kita? Aku terharu" Sasuke terkekeh pelan. Bungsu Haruno itu sedikit terkejut dengan tindakan kekasihnya, hingga tak menyadari pemuda itu sudah turun dari mobil dan membukakan pintu untuk sang Calon istri.

"Ayo" tangannya terulur. Sakura memandangnya beberapa saat sebelum menyambutnya dengan hangat.

Sepasang kekasih ini melangkah masuk butik dan disambut dengan hangat oleh pramuniaga yang bertugas. Manik hijau Sakura menatap wajah Sasuke dengan bingung.

"Untuk apa kita kesini?"

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. "Kita akan bertunangan bulan depan, kalau kau lupa"

"Bukankah bulan depan kita sudah mulai _try out_ sekolah?" gadis cantik itu memasang raut khawatir.

Melihat wajah menggemaskan Sakura membuat imajinasi Sasuke berputar tidak pantas. Kalau tidak sadar tempat, mungkin gadis ini sudah habis dilahap sang Pemuda Uchiha.

"Tidak usah khawatirkan itu. Kita bertunangan sebelum hari pertama _try out_ dimulai. Lagipula orang tua kita sudah mengatur semuanya dengan _clear"_

Ah, ya. Bukan masalah besar bagi Haruno dan Uchiha untuk mengurus keperluan sepasang calon pengantin ini. Bahkan terasa semudah membalik telapak tangan.

"Sekarang, pilihlah baju yang ingin kau gunakan saat pertunangan kita" tutur Sasuke lembut. Diusapnya surai merah muda sang Kekasih sebelum tangannya melambai pada gadis berambut cokelat yang memakai seragam khas butik. "Aku tunggu disana ya?" telunjuknya mengarah pada sudut ruangan dimana terdapat kursi-kursi permanen yang sengaja dibuat sebagai tempat menunggu.

"Kau tidak memilih juga? M-maksudku, jas yang akan kau gunakan nanti" viridiannya menatap intens Sasuke.

"Aku ingin melihat gaun pilihanmu dulu, setelah itu baru menentukan jas yang sesuai. Nanti langsung dipakai agar aku bisa menilai sesuai atau tidak denganmu" pemuda itu tersenyum, yang mana sangat memikat membuat beberapa pegawai perempuan disana sedikit merona.

Sakura mengangguk. Ia ditemani oleh salah satu pegawai dengan _nametag_ 'Matsuri' dan mulai menelusuri gaun-gaun terbaik yang dijual di toko tersebut, sementara Sasuke menunggu di sudut ruang. Sambil menunggu, adik Itachi itu mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mulai menelepon seseorang.

"Halo, Itachi- _baka._ Kau dimana?"

 _"Sialan kau, adik kurang ajar. Ada apa? Kau rindu denganku?"_

"Dalam mimpimu" Sasuke mendengus. "Jawab saja pertanyaanku"

Suara kekehan terdengar dari seberang telepon. " _Aku sedang ada di_ Meiji Shrine, _berkumpul dengan anak-anak Akatsuki. Ada apa?"_ Akatsuki adalah kelompok yang dibentuk oleh Itachi saat SMA dulu. Berisi orang-orang terdekat si sulung Uchiha saat sekolah, namun menurut Sasuke terdiri atas orang-orang aneh yang tidak berguna. Salah satu dari anak Akatsuki adalah Sasori, si sulung Haruno.

"Sial. Berarti kau ada di Shibuya juga?" Sasuke mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar. Ah, kenapa dunia ini sempit sekali, sih? Padahal daerah di Tokyo kan tidak hanya Shibuya. Pantas ia mengenali beberapa siluet di jalan tadi. "Ada Akihabara, Odaiba, Asakusa, Harajuku, Ikebukuro, Shinjuku dan masih banyak lagi. Kenapa harus Shibuya?" astagaa, padahal Sasuke kan ingin bersama Sakura dan terhindar dari kakak over protektif itu barang sehari saja.

 _"Memangnya kenapa? Kami sudah merencanakan ini jauh-jauh hari, tahu"_

"Tapi kenapa harus Shibuya? Kenapa tidak di Odaiba saja?" setidaknya Odaiba berada di Teluk Tokyo, pikirnya.

 _"Suka-suka kami dong. Baru seminggu lalu kami dari Odaiba, masa' harus kesana lagi? Memangnya kenapa?"_

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Ia lebih memikirkan bagaimana ia serta Sakura tidak bertemu dengan Sasori dan kawan-kawan.

 _"Ah, aku tahu. Kau dan Sakura-_ chan _berada di Shibuya juga ya?"_ suara tawa geli terdengar dari seberang telepon, membuat bungsu Uchiha itu menggeram.

"Jangan kencang-kencang, bodoh. Nanti Sasori dengar"

 _"Tidak akan. Dia sedang berkeliling toko mencari boneka kelinci untuk Sakura, katanya. Entah memang untuk Sakura atau alibi saja karena Sasori juga suka kelinci"_ Itachi terkikik. " _Baiklah, kalian sedang dimana?"_

"Takeshita Street" jawab Sasuke cepat.

 _"Ah, kuusahakan agar Sasori tidak sampai sana. Jika teman-teman idiotku mengajak kesana, akan kubuat alasan agar mereka membatalkan niatnya"_

Senyum tipis terpatri di bibir putra bungsu Fugaku ini. Walau ia dan Itachi sering adu mulut, mengolok-olok satu sama lain, mencibir sana sini, namun nyatanya mereka kompak dalam hal tertentu. "Hn. _Arigatou,_ Itachi- _nii"_ dasar. Giliran ada maunya baru memanggil dengan benar.

 _"Ah, sama-sama. Cepat tutup teleponnya, Sasori kembali"_

"Hn" dan Sasuke menutup telepon bersamaan dengan Sakura yang datang dengan gaun pilihannya.

"Sasuke- _kun?"_

"Cepat sekali" Kepala raven itu mendongak dan menatap pemandangan didepannya dengan terpana. Sakura mengenakan gaun model _babydoll_ berwarna biru langit dengan rok menggantung sepuluh senti diatas lutut. _Babydoll dress_ adalah gaun yang mengadopsi baju tidur wanita namun dengan unsur modifikasi serta dibuat dari bahan cifon atau sutra. Memiliki perpotongan dada yang rendah dan terbuka, satu tipe dengan _lingerie dress._ Sasuke yang melihatnya sedikit tercekat, namun berusaha mengendalikan diri lalu menggeleng.

"Aku tidak ingin para pria mesum berpikir macam-macam jika kau menggunakan gaun itu, Sakura. Terlalu terbuka. Kau hanya boleh menggunakan gaun itu didepanku. Mungkin _lingerie_ pun juga tak masalah bila memang aku saja yang boleh melihatnya"

Heh, dia juga termasuk dalam pria mesum, bukan?

Sakura mencibir. "Kau juga pria mesum, Sayang"

"Pria mesum yang akan menjadi suamimu, lebih tepatnya. Takkan ada yang melarang. Sekarang gantilah" titah Sasuke. Gadis itu mengangguk seraya cemberut lalu berbalik dan memilih gaun lain.

Lima belas menit kemudian, Sakura kembali. Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha mengusir pikiran kotor yang mendadak hinggap di otaknya saat melihat kekasihnya.

"Astaga Sakura, aku bilang jangan memakai pakaian seperti itu"

Tentu saja! _Hell,_ gaun yang dipakai bungsu Haruno itu bermodel _bustier,_ yang mana bagian atas terbuka dan berbentuk hati pada kain yang menutup dada. _Dress_ berwarna hitam itu juga pas ditubuhnya yang mungil, dengan bagian rok sedikit lebih pendek dari gaun sebelumnya. Kedua gaun yang dipilih Sakura sama-sama terbuka dan Sasuke tidak suka. Bagaimanapun juga gadis ini akan menjadi istrinya dan tidak ada yang boleh melihat lekuk tubuh sang Gadis kecuali dirinya.

"Ganti" tegas dan berat. Sakura tak bisa membantah. Gadis itu kembali cemberut lalu berbalik. Sasuke menghela napas. Oh ayolah, terkadang ia lelah dengan pikirannya sendiri. Semesum-mesum nya Sasuke, tapi ia masih punya akal sehat untuk tidak berbuat lebih jauh apalagi dengan gadis yang notabene sangat ia cintai. Pemuda itu tidak ingin merusak Sakura.

Dua puluh menit kemudian, Sakura kembali lagi. Wajahnya masih cemberut unyu, yang mana membuat Sasuke gemas melihatnya.

"Hn. Aku tidak menerima penolakan, Sasuke- _kun"_ ucapnya meniru perkataan khas Sasuke.

Manik hitam khas Uchiha itu mulai menelisik pakaian yang digunakan kekasihnya. _Halter dress_ , uh? Gaun dengan bagian kerah dibuat melingkari leher dan kedua bahu yang dibiarkan terbuka serta tambahan lilitan pada pinggang. _Dress_ berwarna putih gading itu juga tidak terlalu pendek, hanya berada sedikit diatas tempurung lutut. _Not bad._ Setidaknya tidak se-terbuka yang sebelumnya. Tapi melihat bahu putih Sakura yang terekspos, ia kurang setuju sebenarnya. Namun apa boleh buat, melihat raut muka sang Haruno yang ditekuk membuatnya terpaksa menyetujuinya. Paling tidak lebih baik dari dua gaun sebelumnya.

"Baiklah, Sayang. Kau boleh mengenakan yang itu"

Seketika raut wajah Sakura berubah senang. Ia tersenyum berseri-seri. _"Thanks,_ Sasuke- _kun"_

Pemuda itu mengangguk, lalu menoleh pada pegawai yang berada di dekat situ. Walau Sasuke tidak memberi _gesture_ atau setidaknya lontaran verbal, namun Matsuri mengerti bahwa Uchiha itu memanggilnya lewat tatapan mata dan ia segera menghampiri.

"Ada lagi yang bisa kami bantu?" tanya Matsuri ramah. Sasuke berdehem.

"Carikan aku satu setel jas atau tuxedo yang sekiranya sesuai dengan _dress_ kekasihku" titah Sasuke. Matsuri mengangguk lalu meminta izin untuk mencarinya.

"Apa aku cantik dengan pakaian ini, Sasuke- _kun?"_ Sakura menatap kekasihnya dengan lembut.

Pemuda itu terkekeh. "Apapun yang kau kenakan selalu pantas dan cantik, _Bunny._ Bahkan tak mengenakan apapun juga tetap saja cantik"

Sakura menepuk pelan pundak sang Kekasih. "Lihat siapa yang mesum disini"

"Tapi aku benar, bukan?"

Tawa hangat sepasang kekasih ini memenuhi sudut toko tersebut.

"Yasudah, aku ganti pakaian dulu, ya"

Sasuke mengangguk. Dicubitnya pelan pipi _chubby_ Sakura sebelum membiarkan Haruno itu berlalu.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, Sakura yang sudah berganti pakaian datang bersamaan dengan Matsuri yang memberitahu bahwa jas yang diminta Sasuke telah siap.

~••~••~••~••~

"Kita mau kemana lagi, Sasuke- _kun?"_ tanya Sakura saat mereka keluar dari butik.

"Kau maunya kemana?"

"Kamu mah kebiasaan deh" Sakura mencubit pinggang Sasuke, membuat pemuda itu berjengit. "Kalau ditanya, pasti nanya balik"

Sasuke terkekeh. "Kalau aku kan terserah padamu saja, Sakura. Bahkan kau memintaku menemanimu sampai luar angkasa juga tak masalah"

"Sinting!" Sakura terkikik. Emeraldnya tanpa sengaja jatuh pada toko yang berada persis diseberang butik. Senyum tipis terpatri di bibir tipisnya saat menyadari barang yang dijual di toko itu. Lantas telunjuknya mengarah pada toko tersebut. "Kesana yuk"

"Hn? Toko oleh-oleh?" Sasuke mengernyit. "Ayolah Sakura, kita berada di Shibuya, bukan di Hokkaido atau Kagoshima yang berada jauh diluar Tokyo"

"Tapi ini kan diluar Konoha, Sasuke-kun" Sakura merajuk, memanyunkan bibirnya. "Sepertinya barang-barang disana lucu"

Pemuda itu mengulas senyum tipis, lalu mencubit pipi kekasihnya dengan gemas. "Memang sepertinya aku tidak berbakat untuk menolak permintaanmu, Sayang. Jangan pasang bibir seperti itu atau kulumat detik ini juga"

Sakura mencibir. "Jangan mesum, Uchiha". Namun tak ayal tangannya menyusup lengan Sasuke dan melingkarkannya. "Ayo!"

Sasuke hanya bisa terkekeh saat kekasih merah mudanya itu menarik dan memberi permintaan non verbal untuk mengikuti. Setelah menyebrang dan memasuki toko tersebut, Sakura melepas lingkaran tangannya pada Sasuke lalu mulai menjelajahi isi toko. Pemuda Uchiha itu hanya melihat-lihat dan mengikuti dari belakang.

"Sasuke- _kun"_ panggil Sakura. Sasuke menoleh. "Lihat! Lucu kan?" Sakura menunjukkan boneka panda berukuran sedang yang ia temukan disudut toko. Adik Itachi itu mengangguk. Sang Haruno pun tersenyum lalu berkeliling toko lagi seraya memeluk boneka itu di tangan kiri. Sasuke kembali mengikuti langkah kekasihnya.

"Apakah aku lucu?" Sakura berbalik dan memperlihatkan bando kuping kelinci yang ia kenakan, membuatnya terlihat sangat menggemaskan. Sasuke terkekeh.

"Tentu saja. Apapun yang kau pakai selalu lucu" tak tahan, pemuda itu mencubit pelan pipi _chubby_ sang Kekasih.

"Tunggu sebentar" Sakura melangkah ketempat tadi ia mengambil bando dan kembali lagi dengan bandana persis seperti yang ia pakai. "Coba pakai deh!"

Sasuke mengernyit, lalu menggeleng. Masa' dia disuruh memakai bando kuping kelinci? Wajah Sakura yang awalnya sumringah berubah menjadi murung saat Uchiha itu menolaknya.

"Ah. Yasudah"

Sasuke menghela napas panjang. Ia memang tidak pernah bisa menolak permintaan Sakura apalagi jika gadis merah muda itu sudah ngambek dan mencebik unyu. Mana wajahnya minta di uyel-uyel lagi, duh. Sepertinya kelemahan Sasuke adalah.. Sakura. Uchiha dingin dengan hati seteguh karang dan kepala sekeras batu, luluh hanya dengan wajah memelas seorang gadis imut nan lucu. Sulit dipercaya.

"Baiklah, Sakura. Kau selalu punya cara untuk membuatku tunduk padamu" dengusnya. Sakura terkikik, lalu lekas memasangkan bando tersebut di kepala sang Uchiha.

"Kyaa! Kau imut sekaliiii" Sakura terpekik tertahan. Wajahnya terlihat semakin _adorable_ dan menggemaskan. Astaga, karung mana karung? Sasuke tidak tahan lagi, serius.

"Sasuke- _kun,_ coba berkaca" tangan bungsu Haruno itu sedikit menarik lengan kekasihnya dan menyuruhnya bercermin. Hell, memalukan. Seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang dingin, datar, tak punya ekspresi, tiba-tiba menjelma menjadi pemuda unyu dengan bando kuping kelinci berwarna putih itu. Beberapa pengunjung dan pegawai terlihat menahan senyum dengan pipi yang merona —entah mengapa.

"Kita serasi kan?" Sakura menjejerkan dirinya disebelah Sasuke. Tidak adil. Bukan masalah bagi gadis itu untuk mengenakan bandana unyu karena dia sendiri memang imut. Lain hal jika Sasuke yang mengenakannya.

"Ayo kita beli yang ini!"

~•••~••~•~

 _Yoyogi Park_ menjadi pilihan bagi sepasang calon pengantin ini untuk beristirahat sejenak. Taman kota terbesar keempat di Tokyo itu cukup ramai, namun Sasuke menarik Sakura agar duduk di sudut taman yang tidak terlalu padat karena pada dasarnya pemuda Uchiha ini kurang menyukai keramaian. Ia melirik sang Kekasih yang asyik dengan segelas _milkshake_ favoritnya dan melupakan keberadaan bungsu Uchiha itu.

"Ehem" Sasuke berdehem agar perhatian gadis gulali itu beralih padanya, dan berhasil.

"Apa?"

"Hn" Sasuke menatap lekat Sakura. "Semalam Kakek meneleponku, hari senin selepas pulang sekolah ia ingin bertemu denganmu"

"Um? Besok maksudnya?"

Sasuke mengangguk sekilas.

"Memangnya Kakek Madara sudah pulang dari Afrika?" seingatnya terakhir kali ia diberitahu Sasuke, sesepuh Uchiha itu berada di Afrika guna menghabiskan masa tuanya dengan menjadi penjelajah. Penjelajah apanya kalau melihat kecoak terbang saja menjerit kesetanan bak dirasuki iblis jahanam.

"Sudah, dua hari yang lalu. Begitu mendengar kabar bahwa aku akan menikah denganmu, Kakek girang setengah mati. Ia salto dan hendak loncat dari lantai tiga saking bahagianya. Entah senang atau memang niat mencacatkan diri sendiri"

Sakura tertawa. "Tapi aku kangen Kakekmu. Lama tidak berjumpa dengannya"

Sasuke mendengus pelan. _Onyx_ -nya beralih pada pepohonan sekitar taman yang rindang. "Ia tidak berubah, tetap sinting dan tak waras. Kulitnya tetap bergelambir, badannya kurus kering, dan nafsu makannya masih seperti gorila lapar. Malahan sifatnya kian aneh, seperti mengupil dengan jempol kaki atau tidur menggelayut dengan posisi kaki diatas dan kepala dibawah, persis kelelawar. Mungkin selama di Afrika, Kakek bergaul dengan babon dan sejenisnya. Makanya Uchiha diam-diam ingin mengirimkannya lagi ke Afrika, kalau perlu tak usah kembali sekalian"

Memang benar adanya kalau ikatan kakak-adik lebih kuat daripada apapun. Buktinya baik Sasuke dan Itachi memiliki sifat yang serupa. Durhaka. Jangan salahkan Madara kalau Uchiha Bersaudara itu dikutuk jadi kecoak terbang.

"Kau tidak boleh seperti itu, Sayang. Bagaimana pun juga Kakek Madara tetap kakek yang harus kau hormati" Sakura tersenyum geli.

"Tapi kami malu, Sakura" Sasuke mendengus keras. "Kalau bukan karena harta warisan, mana mau orangtua-ku dan paman-paman serta bibi-bibi mau merawat kakek beraroma tanah itu"

Sakura hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pasrah. Susah memang menasehati Uchiha kepala batu yang satu ini. Ia memilih kembali meneguk _milkshake_ nya dan tidak menyadari sisa-sisa susu yang menempel disekitar bibir. Sasuke yang melihatnya menyeringai tipis.

"Bibirmu belepotan" ujar Sasuke. Maniknya tak lepas dari bibir Sakura yang terlihat menggoda itu.

"Eh? Benarkah?" tangan gadis Haruno itu hendak mengusap area bibirnya namun ditahan oleh sang Uchiha.

"Biar aku saja" _smirk_ khas nya terukir. Wajahnya mendekat kearah Sakura yang terlihat merona dan gugup.

"Sasuke- _kun"_ tangan kirinya berusaha menahan dada kekasihnya namun pemuda itu terus gencar mendekatinya. Sakura memilih pasrah dan memejamkan kelopak matanya. Tak lagi mendapat perlawanan berarti membuat Sasuke menyeringai.

Sasuke berhasil mendaratkan bibirnya pada bibir Sakura. Manis, itulah kata pertama yang terlintas di benak bungsu Uchiha itu. Namun ia sangat menyukainya manis yang satu ini, mengingat Sasuke tidak suka dengan makanan atau minuman manis. Manis bibir Sakura terasa berbeda dan membuatnya kecanduan. Bibirnya mulai membersihkan sisa-sisa _milkshake_ tadi dan sedikit melumatnya. Sakura yang awalnya diam saja, mulai membalas dengan ragu.

Hanyut dalam ciuman yang memabukkan membuat kedua insan ini tak sadar dengan kedatangan orang lain di taman itu. Sasuke yang terlalu terbawa dalam ciuman itu tak menyadari kedatangan seseorang dan terkejut saat tiba-tiba kerah kemeja bagian belakangnya ditarik dengan kasar.

 _ **BUGH!**_

.

.

.

.

 _ **To be Continued**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Hika's note :**_

 _ **Setting fict ini dicampur aduk antara Tokyo dan Konoha ya. Sebenernya awalnya setting-nya itu Tokyo supaya ga susah, eh Hika baru sadar kalau chap kemarin nyinggung-nyinggung Konoha gitu. Jadi anggap aja Konoha merupakan salah satu daerah di Tokyo macam Asakusa, Shibuya, dan sejenisnya, wkwk. Ga nyangka juga ye fict ini dilanjut wkwk :v**_

 **Berhubung kuota Hika udah sekarat dan bikin koneksi lola, jawab disini aja ya reviewnya ;D**

 _Chinara sakiosan : sequel? Ini bukan oneshoot, Chi-san ;D thanks for review ;D_

 _Bang Kise Ganteng : halo juga Fiz /sokrab lu Hik *ditendang wkwk / iya nih emg karakternya sengaja Hika buat OOC, apalagi SasoIta. Iya nih NaruHina unyu ya, tp masih unyuan Hika /digiles/. Err, SaIno? Ditunggu yaa.. Yup sesuai judul mereka bakal nikah muda, tapi ga gampang krn ada si siscon Sasori haha! /ketawa jahat/. Thanks yaa reviewnya ;D_

 _UchiHaruno Sya-Chan : iya nih Sas, kayanya bagus ya wkwk :3 ini TBC yeaaayy! /ditendang/ duh jangan senpai, panggil Hika aja biar akrab /dicekek/ wkwk. Thanks reviewnya yaa ;D_

 _sss (guest) : aakkhh makasiiihhh ;3 thanks for review yaaa ;D_

 _lightflower22 : ahaha jangan doongg, kan mereka belum sah jadi pasutri ;3 Nanti abang Saso ngamuk kan gawat wkk. Jangan thor ah, Hika aja biar akrab wkwk /digunting/ Thanks buat reviewnya yaaa ;D_

 _shinkane von einzbern : namamu susah ya, tapi jadi ciri khasmu wkwk /ditendang/ iyaa ini sudah lanjuutt. Thanks for review yaa;D_

 _Jamurlumutan462 : iya nih Sasu mesum ya, padahal dia tau kalo Saso sado ;( iya iya engga diapus kookk. Thanks ya reviewnya ;D_

 _Charlotte Puff : iya nih Sasu agresif emang ;( Saso emang galak dan protektif gitu sama Saku, soalnya dia sayang banget sm adek polosnya itu ;3 iyaa emang sengaja bikin Saso jadi siscon supaya bisa ngeliat perjuangan Sasu dapetin Saku wkwk. Iya ini dilanjut, thanks for reviewnya! ;D_

 _Uchiha Javarav : haii kamu keturunan Uchiha dari Jawa ya *eh /didepak/ iya ini udh lanjut kok, makasih reviewnya ;D_

 _Sri334 : jelas Saso ga rela liat adik kesayangannya nikah muda, ia kan lovely banget sama Saku ;( sequel? Ini sequelnya kan? XD makasih reviewnya yaa ;D_

 _fitria blossom : makasiihh ;3 iya nih Hika juga suka kalo Saso jadi kakak Saku dan sahabatan sama Ita, karena cucok ;3 sip ini dilanjut ya. Betewe namamu sengaja Hika pake spasi ya, bukan titik. Takutnya namamu ilang pas dipost nanti. Makasih yaa reviewnya ;D_

 _wowwoh geegee : haii! Iyaa makasiihh. Eh kemarin di chap satu Hika cantumin namamu lho di kolom 'big thanks' sebagai tanda terimakasih krn kamu ngereview Letter of Heart. Tapi pas dipost gatau kenapa namamu ilang, sedih deh ;( jadi skrng aku sengaja pakein spasi spy namamu ga ilang lagi :3 makasih reviewnyaa!_

 _Hyuugadevit-Cherry : kyaaa makasih ;3 thanks for review yaaa._

 _Greentea Kim : hmm maunya end atau tbc? :P wkwk, lanjut yaa. Makasih reviewnyaa ;D_

 _shirazen : hmm ini lanjuutt, wkwk. Makasih reviewnyaa! ;D_

 _fifi kawaii : okee ini lanjutt. Makasih reviewnyaa ;D_

 _Guest : aakhh makasiihh ;3 iya nih Hika juga suka adegan Saso sama Ita yang berkebalikan banget. Hika selalu semangat dan suka senyum2 sendiri kalo nulis scene mereka wkwk. Makasih reviewnya!_

 **Sip. Makasih banyak buat yang udah baca, review, fav, dan follow. Makasih juga buat silent reader yang udah baca, walau Hika berharap kamu nampakin diri biar kita bisa kenalan (?)**

 **Mind to Review?**

 **Hikari H.❤**

 _Special Thanks for :_

 _Chinara sakiosan | Bang Kise Ganteng | UchiHaruno Sya-Chan | sss (guest) | lightflower22 | shinkane von einzbern | Jamurlumutan462 | Charlotte Puff | Uchiha Javarav | Sri334 | fitria blossom | wowwoh geegee | Hyuugadevit-Cherry | Greentea Kim | shirazen | fifi kawaii | Guest_


	3. Good Bye!

Hai, Hika disini! Masih ada yang ingat dengan cerita ini atau bahkan saya?

Duh, udah setaun lebih ninggalin cerita ini, berbulan-bulan juga sejak terakhir mampir ke fandom ini. Masih ada yang inget Hika ga ya? Mw nanges aj akutu huhu.

Tujuan Hika mampir cuman mau bilang terimakasih yang sebesar-besarnya sama fandom ini. Ini adalah fandom pertama Hika dilahirkan(?), berkembang, dan mulai mengenal dunia penulisan. Fandom yang sangat berarti bagi Hika, karena disinilah Hika mengembangkan diri menjadi author pertama kali. Banyak banget kenangan disini, Hika jadi rela ga rela juga buat pindah sebenarnya huhu.

Pokoknya, terimakasih banyak kepada para reader yang menyumbang review, fav, follow, atau silent reader sekalipun. Hika sayang kalian!

Hika mau ngasih tau kalo Hika pindah ke wattpad. Dan beberapa cerita Hika juga dipindahkan kesana, salah satunya dari fandom ini. Tapi sebelumnya Hika mau tanya, **kira-kira beberapa cerita ini mau dipublish ulang di wattpad ga?** Takutnya udah pada lupa, makanya Hika nanya hehe. Kalau banyak yang setuju, mungkin Hika bakal publish ulang (dengan revisi) dan dilanjutkan disana. Kalo engga, ya engga hehe.

Yosh, segitu dulu. Pokoknya Hika cuman mau pamit dan mengucapkan beribu terimakasih pada kalian semua. Tanpa kalian, Hika nothing hehe. Selamat bertemu di lain tempat!

.

 **Btw cerita apa yaa yang enaknya dipublish ulang trus dilanjutin ceritanya?**

 **.**

 **Wattpad ; hinamorihika_**


End file.
